gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gin-san
__FORCETOC__ contact wiki admin (original message moved by ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) from Talk:Gintama Wiki page) How do I contact the head person of this wikia? I'm assuming that's Gin-san. Email? 06:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Zack : Hi there, Zack. I have moved your message from the Talk:Gintama Wiki page to my talk page, reason being on my talk page you will be able to see the option to email me at the left-side bar. It is however, advisable to create your own unique username rather than to use anoymous/IP address, since many other users may use the same IP address and therefore be directed to this talk page, which is actually only addressed to you. If your query is related to this wiki, it is best to discuss it either in the Forum:Index under 'Watercooler' topic or on any of the users' talk pages. Hope this helps : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) GIN-SAN! Thank you for the warm welcome! I have a question: Can I do Gintama Talk Boxes? Please message me as soon as possible. Thanks. Living for your dreams is a once in a lifetime chance 20:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, what are 'talk boxes'? Btw, do leave your name in your signature as well, otherwise no one can tell who to respond to in the message, not everyone knows how to check the history tab, :) : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 01:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ah, talk boxes are just Icons that make things more interesting. I would give you an example, but I don't have the time right this instant. XD Ah, thanks for the advice on the talk/picture. I do that with all of my talk pages in other Wikis. ~~Luna_Terra~~ Living for your dreams is a once in a lifetime chance 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I feel ignorant. I'm not really used to navigating through wikis. I assumed you just deleted that message from earlier. Luck found this page. Anyhow, I just wanted to speak with you about helping out around here. And to potentially make a banner. Leonheart515 05:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, I forgot to add my remarks to the edit summary when I moved your comment, so sorry! : Any kind of help are welcome, you can just proceed to edit the articles just like the other users have been doing. There is a list of 'To Do' items on the main page right bottom corner, for starters, : or you can always let me know what are the things you have in mind, or that you are interested to do, just leave a message on my talk page or start a forum thread if you think more people might be interested. : For the banner, you can just include your design as part of the contest entry, there is already 1 submission in there : just follow the instructions here and click 'add new topic' here : don't worry about making mistakes or trying too hard to do a fabulous/fantastic/awesome job, I will help tidy up where necessary, or in drastic cases, I can be a 'brutal editor' and just overhaul the edits entirely, but pls don't be discouraged by it, we are all still learning here, so feel free to discuss if you are unsure :D : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm always a member and mere contributor I've read the offer concerning the rollback rights. But I would rather be a contributor rather than an administrator. Besides, my english is half-good and I'm not fond of administering the sites. Rest assured that I always contribute besides I'm not the one who's in charge with but contributing the in-depths of Gintama. But thanks for the offerAsatoryuzaki 04:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) OST OP & ED - OP7 Stairway Generation (Base Ball Bear) You wrote in the article 't''o change layout into template once finalised, verification/corroboration needed''' and I just wanted to ask, what exactly is missing from the layout? Should I add a single discription or a discription box? Nukaru 19:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : template done! see Template:OPED, and example OP5, you can now just use the template for consistency and easier control of layouts for all 24 songs, it should automate the assigning of categories too, under 'Gintama OP' or 'Gintama ED', if it doesn't, drop m a msg on my user talk page, thanks : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, Gin-san ^___^ I get the feeling I'm too dumb to edit the template xD Everytime I try to get the video working in OP3 it won't show oO; There's just a link and no video .__. Could you please check that? Nukaru 14:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::# omit the "http://", LOL, ::# you still need to upload the video to wikia, then use the page name on the video page, like this one and paste it in the vidlink1 parameter ::# hope this helps ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this helps alot ^___^ Re:need help to test poll Seems to work just fine to me. If you need anything else let me know! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for you work! Hijikata Toushirou Fan Club It was me - HachiKo! 15:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, ok, no problem :D, btw your IP addresses change everytime you visit so no point leaving it here, since it would be different from the IP address in the Forum:Fan Club history log. So go ahead & remove my post there, remember to indicate in the edit summary (next to 'Save Page' button) that you have registered already as Hachiko. Have fun with all the fan-art, banners, badges, fan-fiction, gushing etc etc ! :: you might want to update your signature in your preferences, you can copy mine and replace with your name if you wish, or take a look at ForgottenBeast's if you want some colour, it is in the Top-10 vote section ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I'm not sure I know what to do further (( 18:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) OP & ED layout suggestion Hey there, it's me again xD And, like always, I've got a little question concerning the layout ^^; Erm.. wouldn't it be easier, but mostly more neat, if we'd added English and Romaji titles and used the Kanji ones for the header? EX: ED16:サヨナラの空 (sayonara no sora) by Qwai. I think it would look better if we took the Romaji and English out and just used the Kanji title. I'm currently editing the 16th ending and to show, what exactly I mean with my above blabla, here an example: 「サヨナラの空」 by Qwai :Title (romaji): Sayonara no Sora :Titel (translation): Goodbye to the sky :Qwai Official Website :*作詞　Lyrics - Qwai :*作曲 Song-writer - Qwai :*編曲 Music Arrangement - Qwai :*gr8! records And something more that bothers me. Why do we use this: 作詞　Lyrics? I mean this is an english Wiki (for a japanese series, I know...) why do we use actual kanji for something that doesn't exactly relate to the show? Just a suggestion ^^ And is it my computer or is the last poll conflicting with the layout? oO; I get this when I'm visiting the site: Nukaru 15:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :# page name - I am ok with just kanji/romaji pagename provided all the necessary redirects from romaji and maybe english page names are included, but the romaji/english names must be inside the page, as what you have indicated above :# 作詞,作曲,編曲 text - regarding the lyrics/composer etc in kanji, LOL, I think I explained before, this template will be used for the episode ending credits, which is following exactly what the TV ending credits show, though I guess I can probably tweak the template to show certain things only on OST page and more things on Episodes page. You can do without them if you wish, I'll see what to do later, though if your pagenames are already in kanji/kana, to me it makes no difference if 作詞,作曲,編曲 are also inside, :) :3 what browser are you using? You should see this: , but anyway I will be removing it, it looks awful :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Firefox 3.6. How about something like this? Nukaru 17:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: strange, I thought I tested on FF3.62, Chrome 4.0 & IE8, but maybe I forgot to test that page ...but anyway, it's gone for good ;) :: looks fine, but can we perhaps standardise the following: ::# the movie name should come on top? just like ED15 or OP2 etc. For all we know, there may be 'other' movies in the pipeline, XD (shiroyasha!!!) ::# the romaji readings in italics (I know I have not been consistent myself, LOL) except for the names of people. The lyrics' romaji readings are all in italics for the OP & ED pages ::# my translation for the Japanese name of the Benizakura movie is not quite accurate, that version was more for making the layout 'look nice', XD. It should be "Movie Version - Gintama - New Interpretation Benizakura Chapter" ::# in the case of wonderful days, there isn't really any romaji but only wasei, how do you want to show it? 2 times? under both romaji and english titles? lastly, thanks for all the effort (and Charlesg154 too), really appreciate it! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So, here I am again. Real life's been a b**** and I haven't got any time to help out. I'm sorry. But I'll try to come here as often as I can ^___^ Okay, concerning the template. ::#We could just take out the Movie and title and only write it down, where it really needs to be. So that the template begins with the japanese title. See here. ::#Changed Romaji to italics. ::#Well the title is: 劇場版 銀魂 新訳紅桜篇 which would make it: gekijouban gintama shinyaku benisakura-hen - Movie Version Gintama - New Translation/Interpretation - Benisakura Chapter. ::#Well, the actual romaji for ワンダフルデイズ (Wonderful days) is wandafurudeizu, since it's even written in the actual lyrics. Nukaru 04:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) read this one Gin-san: read this link: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-03-29/gintama-director-shinji-takamatsu/it-not-over thanks to the man inside of Elizabeth (Takamatsu-san) and Fujita-san, there is a possibility that Gintama will return if they have enough materials to make it. Just pray that Gintama will be on-air Asatoryuzaki 03:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : yep, I am aware of the director's comments,:) : I have been following his Twitter feed @ http://twitter.com/eli_ossan. But unless Sunrise Studio's management (or TV Tokyo or Dentsu or whatever) make an official announcement, there is no guarantee that Gintama will come back. So, yep, let's all pray for Gintama :) : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) quote of the day hmm. regarding the quote of the day on the page of gintoki, I was wondering if it changes regularly.. or not? hehe, just asking ;) thanks! Randomish 05:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : well, it doesn't change at all, TBH, so yeah, Quote of the Day is not quite right. But I couldn't be bothered to change Elizabeth's placard & couldn't think of anything else to replace it (Quote of the Week? Quote of the ...?), so I just left it as it is, LOL. Perhaps Catchphrase is more appropriate, but unfortunately, other Zura, no one else really has any catchphrase ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Russian fansite Hi! I'm very sorry, I can't help you and improve the wiki because my english is not so good to write articles and I cannot understand yet how to use wiki. But I'm the TRUE fan of Gintama and now I'm developing my own site in russian for those fans who speak russian: gintama-fan.ru(it is almost empty, but it is the beginning) I have read Terms of Use and Privacy Policy but I did not understand if I can use the information from the wikia. So may I ask you Gin-san? I want to translate the tables of episodes and the articles about OP/ED for my site (with the valid link to the page of gintama.wikia), may I? HachiKo 15:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Upd.: Finally I found it: Licensing : LOL, I am just the founder of this wiki. Though I do the bulk of the editing/contributions, the info here is contributed by the gintama.wikia.com community at large, so asking me "for permission" doesn't seem right, LOL. : Wikia's policy allows content to be shared provided the source is credited, just like Wikipedia, broadly speaking. So I do not see any issue with you translating the info here to another language on another site as long as gintama.wikia.com is named as the source. When using the info on OP/ED, please take care to acknowledge all the relevant sources indicated in the footnotes. : Last but not least, thank you for spreading gintama love! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Reference This wiki seems to use different style in the articles. Can I ask how to make a proper citing/reference in this wiki? Bronx01 03:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : not sure whether this is what you are asking, but all you need to do to make citation footnotes is to add text text text text next to the sentence where you want to add a citation, and the relevant footnotes will appear at the bottom of the character pages. It has been built into the template that when tags are detected, tag will be activated. Thanks for your contribution to Madao btw, refer to the sample citation I have put there for your reference :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked how the citation works in Sakata Gintoki's page, and I got confused. Thanks. Another question, it's okay to cite the manga right? I just made one right now in the Hasegawa Taizou's page and I'm planning on citing that another in Hatsu's page.Bronx01 13:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: no problem, the manga is the original premise on which the anime is based, you can't get anymore authentic or original than that. I would always use the Japanese source where possible, but if language barrier does not permit this, then licensed translations can be considered, though to be honest I don't think the rest of the world are really that concerned to know VIZ media's translations, LOL ::: so go right ahead :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: using template for your references? Gin-san, I'm going to try that template suggestion you mentioned earlier, though I am still not sure how to do it. So I make a page for it, then make the content just like what was written in Template:Chbook1, right? That's it? I got confused after reading this Template:Documentation. Bronx01 13:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : yep, you are on the right track, here's a step-by-step process: ::# create a new page but with the page name prefix "template:" followed by whatever page name you want, e.g. page name on template:chbook1 says Chbook1 ::# then add in the contents, it can be anything, wiki tables, or text or images etc, but since you are doing citations, it only requires text, can copy the contents from chbook1 and modify ::# after putting in the book/source details, create parameters using 3 curly braces, 3 for opening brace, and 3 to close, you can use the } that is in chbook1 template and change the pagenum parameter to anything, e.g. pgnum or vol-no or lesson-chap etc. Example the contents of your template can be --> your book name, Vol. }, Lesson }, Page(s) }. and this will give you ---> Gin Channel! (Gintama Official Character Book), Vol. 5''', Lesson '''135, page(s) 64. in the article that you use it in. ::4. then on every article that you want to use the template, put them in this clean unfilled in format first --> after that put in the relevant page numbers, volumes etc. ::5. another way to present the template above is in 1 single line, good for template with very few parameters, e.g ::6. and then save the article, and done! ::7. don't worry about making mistakes since you can always undo, just experiment a bit ::8. if you are REALLY worried, you can create a sandbox just like my user page on your own user-page and experiment there without worries ::9. don't worry about the parser for now, just take it 1 step at a time ::10. LOL, hope the above is clear? You can also just copy the code above and modify ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much :) Bronx01 17:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Which wikia are you moving to? 21:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Excuse me, but could you please stop deleting my redirect pages? Most of them are from the Crunchyroll translation, and as that is about one of the only places you can view Gintama online legally, I don't expect people to find the pages without those redirects. Nexorath 19:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : You may not expect people to find the pages without those redirects, but I believe mature users know how to use the search field to search using keywords. By doing such blatant redirects, you are effectively limiting the search function's ability to source out all the articles with that particular keyword. If you have not noticed, the Monaco skin does not provide for separate 'Go' and 'Search' buttons unlike the Monobook and Vector skins used commonly elsewhere. Please stop making these unnecessary redirects as I have already explained that they turn up erroneously on the widget as new pages. : Crunchyroll is NOT the final authority on English translations, and they are not the only legal means of watching Gintama online. There are Japanese broadcasts online too. : Furthermore, I do not regard the edits made by anonymous IP addresses as yours, as there can be 1,001 users using these IP addresses. If they are really your work, it is to your benefit to log in and register those edits as yours. : Until the new wiki administrators come onboard and change the wiki's policies, I, as the only wiki administrator at the moment, deem these redirects not needed. I am very tired of deleting these redirects, please stop it and redirect your valuable efforts to elsewhere on the wiki, your work elsewhere has been good. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Updates Hey, I am sorry for not replying before. I do thought about it while back, and I think I am not cut for that job for the moment. I am still a rookie about these (especially on how to run this wiki). Though, maybe I just thought about it too much XD. I am still interested in editing some things here, though. I'll be back a bit after I get some of my things together. BTW, I just saw your new wiki. Good Luck on that :) --Bronx01 17:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey thnx for the welcoming X3XXKyuubeiXOtaeXx 13:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Can the user name be changed i accidentally wrote XXKyuubeiXOtaeXx but it should be xXKyuubeiXOtaeXx AHHXXKyuubeiXOtaeXx 12:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) MOMMYXXKyuubeiXOtaeXx IM DOOMED XXKyuubeiXOtaeXx I KNOW GONNA THINK OF THET SONG OF HERS MY MOM'S A XX T_TXXKyuubeiXOtaeXx Referencing your wiki I don't quite understand what you mean by your latest post on my talk page. Are you saying I took something from gintama.wikkii.net and put it on the Sorachi Hideaki article here? Would you mind elaborating on what exactly I should be referencing? I also don't see why I should be referencing a site run by you, on a site run by you. Nexorath 13:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : When you say "uploaded", you mean images, right? I have not taken any images from gintama.wikkii.net. Nexorath 14:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: "Upload" refers to anything a user adds to the site, whether it is text, images, multimedia, blog comments, etc. Images are the copyright of Gintama manga and anime series, just to clarify. :: Do be careful when redirecting categories, as categories may be used to generate lists in categorytree extension, generally category should not point to articles, since they are of entirely different namespace and function :: You can use the template:Delete to tag any file you wish to delete, just grab hold of the oldid or permalink of the image/article if there are multiple copies and add the template to the top. Even without my follow-up, at least future admins will know that those are meant to be deleted, by accessing the Category:Candidates for deletion, which the template automatically adds to the page. thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Delete the image file Suitsu.png please. It's a duplicate. Nexorath 16:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : see reply above ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC)